


The Hunters of Infinity - 1ª Temporada

by Huntersofinfinity



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Hunters of Infinity
Genre: RPG
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntersofinfinity/pseuds/Huntersofinfinity
Summary: Uma grande guerra demoníaca se aproxima, ameaçando o equilíbrio de toda a existência. No centro desta caótica guerra reside um terror lendário sedento pela imortalidade.Apenas a equipe de caçadores mais poderosos podem derrotar uma força que está além da influência dos deuses**********The Hunters Of Infinity é uma série de RPG que acontece no MCU e tem relação com a série Agents Of SHIELD.Os episodios serão postados a medida que forem jogados. Para assistir ao jogo ao vivo, é só comentar e pedir o link do grupo do WhatsApp.





	1. Promo

**Author's Note:**

> Promo da Temporada 01 de The Hunters of Infinity.

_ Uma grande guerra demoníaca se aproxima, ameaçando o equilíbrio de toda a existência. No centro desta caótica guerra reside um terror lendário sedento pela imortalidade. Apenas a equipe de caçadores mais poderosos podem derrotar uma força que está além da influência dos deuses _

**Primeira cena: **

Fury aparece segurando uma foto de Phil Coulson e dizendo "Como eu precisava de você aqui, mas vamos lá!"

**Segunda cena:**

** **

Arkadi, o de trás da imagem, aparece revivendo algumas pessoas. Entre elas, aparece Deathlock andando.

**Terceira cena: **

Brent Palmer aparece abrindo a porta de sua casa e ligando a luz, dando de cara com Fury sentado no sofá com um copo de Uisque na mão e sorrindo pra ele fazendo com que Palmer se desespere.

**Quarta cena:**

DeathLock e Fury chegam de lados diferente até Ellie, que com muito medo

lança bolas de fogo pra cima de ambos.

**Quinta cena:**

** **

Armarius, o primeiro da imagem, aparece com sua espada no pescoço de Ella Knightley dizendo que ele pode ressuscitar sua mãe.

**Sexta cena:**

Fury aparece apertando a mão de Aisha Bianchi e dizendo que seus pais estão orgulhosos onde quer que estejam.

**Sétima cena:**

** **

Megan Foster e Bobbi Simmons aparecem lutando contra uma série de espectros (vários desses da imagem)

**Oitava cena:**

Brent aparece dizendo que é muita coisa para ele e que sozinha não está dando conta. Fury sorri e pede calma.

Na sequência, os 2 aparecem no quarto de Louise Dineen e Fury observa o post de Jemma Simmons no armário. 

  


**Nona cena:**

Deathlock e Natalia Hayes aparecem invadindo a base de Fury e seus aliados.

**Décima cena:**

Os irmãos Arkadis e Armarius aparecem com espírito entre eles transformando parte da população em espectros e a equipe de hunters se prepara para a guerra demoníaca.


	2. Episódio 01 - Ressurreição

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elenco:  
Bruna: Megan Foster - Humana - Espiã.  
Júlia: Aisha Bianchi - Humana - Espiã.  
Gleyce: Dra. Louise Dineen - Humana - Cientista: Bióloga.  
Hewerton: Dr. Brett Palmer - Humano - Cientista: Engenheiro.  
Cay: Bobbi Simmons - Humana - Lutadora.  
Taamy: Natalia Hayes - Humana - Lutadora.  
Joana: Ella Knightley - Inumana - Poder: telecinese.  
Tânia: Ellie Smith - Inumana - Poder: pirocinese.
> 
> Roteiro e narração:  
Diego
> 
> Fichas: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954591/chapters/49820966

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episódio 01, jogado em 24 de agosto de 2019.

O universo e os Mundos: "existem incontáveis sóis; incontáveis terras giram em torno destes sóis de maneira semelhante à forma como os sete planetas giram em torno do nosso sol".

_Boston, 12 de março de 2027 - 23h56_

Um portal se abre e dele saem 03 aberrações demoníacas:

Arkadi

Armárius

Nergal

Então Nergal diz para os irmãos que aqui é o lugar ideal e mais belo para fazerem o que desejam.

Armarius com sua espada degola 03 pessoas próximas.

Arkadi diz que precisa da escuridão para usar um dos seus poderes, que é reviver mortos.

Nergal vê 02 policiais e então usa seu golpe chamado Dominação mental, apagando e colocando falsas memórias neles, fazendo com que eles atirem em 2 mulheres e na sequência se matem.

Nergal dá uma risada e diz que será mais fácil do que ele imagina.

No dia seguinte, Fury aparece assistindo as notícias e imagens do acontecido.

Ele diz em frente a um espelho que a Shield infelizmente não existe mais...

Ele abre o armário e pega uma foto de Phil Coulson.

"Como eu precisava de você aqui, mas vamos lá!"

Na escuridão, Arkadi começa a reviver alguns mortos com poderes fora do comum que passaram pela terra e diz para Armarius trazer o juiz do inferno para ser o general do exército deles. Armarius, sem perder tempo, gosta da idéia e com sua espada ele cria um portal e traz o demônio Zevon.

Zevon

***

Ellie Smith está passando em uma rua de noite e avista um incêndio, a casa está em chamas e nela estão a mãe e a filha na janela desesperadas.

Ellie não pensa duas vezes. Entra no fogo como se fosse nada e vai tentando salvar as duas... Ela consegue fácil acesso por dominar o fogo e no meio de tanta coisa no chão ela consegue salvar as duas

Os policiais, assustados, apontam a arma para Ellie e falam para ela largar mãe e filha, ela realmente faz isso, porém, cria um escudo de fogo para ofuscar a visão dos policiais que acabam atirando sem direção pra cima, Ellie foge e os policiais a perdem de vista.

Ellie segue fugindo para algum lugar deserto e tentar controlar as chamas, porém muita gente está filmando

***

_Atlanta - Alto Museu de arte._

Megan Foster está em uma exposição de artes famosa. Muita gente poderosa está no local... Vários quadros e itens valiosos se encontram lá também.

Um movimento estranho começa a acontecer e Megan fica curiosa. Quando ela olha, 03 ladrões mascarados estão roubando o local sem armas, apenas com uma faca cada um. Eles percebem que Megan está olhando e vão pra cima dela,

Megan encara os 03 e faz seu ritual de luta assustando os assaltantes, ela vai pra cima deles tentando desarmá-los.

O primeiro assaltante vem pra cima de Megan tentando uma rasteira, mas Megan consegue pular e contra atacar com um soco em seu rosto.

O segundo, com cara de espantado, vai pra cima com a faca, mas sem sucesso, também. Megan desvia e faz um giro rápido chutando sua perna e combinando com um soco na cabeça.

O terceiro vem com tudo, porém Megan continua seu show particular. Agora, segura o pulso dele com uma mão e, com a outra, ela desarma já torcendo o braço. Em seguida ela o joga no chão e aplica um chute em sua costela.

O primeiro assaltante tenta reagir e pegar Megan por trás com uma joelhada, porém, sem sucesso... Ela demonstra ser completa, ouvindo os passos e agindo rapidamente, ela se vira e usa a faca que pegou do outro assaltante, cortando seu ombro e atingindo uma joelhada em sua genital.

O segundo assaltante cambaleando fica olhando com medo, mas vai pra cima e tenta acertar uma voadora.

O show não pode parar. Dessa vez, Megan desvia da voadora e joga seu oponente no chão, já subindo em cima dele e acertando um soco bem forte em seu rosto.

O terceiro assaltante, destruído no chão, tenta seu último respiro e vai pra cima com um soco.

Pra finalizar o show, com um sorriso de lado e um rolar de olhos, Megan segura o punho dele e o finaliza com a outra mão.

Megan está de costas quando ouve um aplauso… Quando ela vira, Nick Fury está aplaudindo e fazendo cara de quem está muito surpreso.

“Parabéns. Você não me conhece ou me conhece, talvez... Mas você sabe exatamente porque estou aqui. Será que a gente pode sair daqui para eu te mostrar uma coisa?”

“S-Sim.”

“Eu sabia que você aceitaria! E..só uma coisa, seu ombro tem um pouco de sangue do rapaz”, diz Fury, sorrindo.

***

Na caverna criada pelos demônios, Arkadi segue seu trabalho e quer saber quem foi muito poderoso na terra para reviver. Nergal apresenta alguns nomes pra ele. Arkadi revive Deathlok, e eles lhe ordenam a procurar pessoas diferenciadas e com poderes que possam ajudá-los na terra. Deathlok, sob o comando deles, aceita.

Nergal cria alguns espectros e usa sua chama negra em forma de injeção, para que cada espectro possa aplicar em pessoas do bem, para que elas também se as transformarem em espectros para serví-lo.

***

Em um parque, durante a noite, Natália Hayes está andando, tentando, ainda, superar um luto. Eis que já estava na hora do local fechar e vem um segurança conversando com dois soldados americanos, e diz pra Hayes: 

“Ei loirinha russa, é melhor você se mandar, o parque vai fechar e você não tem capacidade de ficar sozinha até essa hora na rua.”

Natalia, furiosa, por ser chamada de Russa - algo que mexe muito com ela - vai pra cima sem pensar duas vezes.

O segurança sem entender tenta desviar e aplicar um mata leão, mas Natalia é mais rápida e acerta um soco no rosto do segurança, que cai sendo escorado pelos soldados surpresos com a cena.

O primeiro soldado, espantado, vai pra cima de Natalia, que gira seu corpo rapidamente indo pra de trás dele, aplicando um mata leão.

O segundo soldado diz "Você é muito folgada" e tenta aplicar um chute no estômago de Natalia, que segura sua perna e o joga no chão.

Os soldados estão caindo no chão olhando para Natalia.

Natalia pisa no peito do soldado com um um belo sorriso no rosto e diz:

“Nunca mais falem do povo russo!”

O segundo soldado diz que só pode respeitar os americanos e tenta acertar um soco em Natalia.

Ela desvia do soco, puxa o soldado pela cabeça fazendo uma acrobacia e aplicando uma linda guilhotina.

Natalia pega sua jaqueta do chão, dá um cuspe para o lado e vai embora do parque, às 20h17.

***

Em Nova York, um terrorista planta uma pequena bomba na Time Square e não falta muito tempo para explodir.

Brent Palmer está passando por lá e fica intrigado, pela sua experiência do passado. Ele para, fica olhando a bomba e resolve tentar desarmá-la. Depois de um tempo Brent, consegue desarmar e salvar o local, porém o terrorista vem revoltado com uma arma em sua direção.

Ele é apenas um rapaz comum, sem boa mira que queria vingar a morte de sua mãe, que foi executada pelo exército americano.

Nesse momento passa uma moça chamada Ella Knightley, com uma mochila nas costas, que estava de partida de New York para Columbia.

Brent está com as mãos para o alto, muito assustado, enquanto o terrorista está apontando para ele. 

Do nada, a arma do terrorista cai no chão e ele não entende o que aconteceu, Palmer fica mais assustado ainda.

O Terrorista, com ódio, vai pra cima de Palmer, que está em estado de choque. Porém ele fica paralisado e faz cara de assustado, enquanto Palmer fica sem entender nada. Ella, então, grita:

“Sai dai, seu idiota! Corre!”

Brent olha fixamente para Ella e se afasta.

Então, uma pedra do nada vai diretamente na cabeça do Terrorista, que desmaia. Palmer continua observando Ella e começa a entender que ela foi responsável por tudo...

Ella vai embora do local. Brent tenta chamá-la, mas ela aperta o passo e some na multidão.

***

Deathlok aparece falando com Arkadi e Armarius. Ele diz que pode ter uma ou algumas pessoas que podem tentar interferir nos planos deles.

Alguns espectros já estão nas ruas e estão assombrando o país…

***

A cena corta para uma imagem do símbolo da saudosa S.H.I.E.L.D. e vemos Aisha Bianchi segurando um distintivo. Ela recebe uma ligação e diz que está surpresa, mas que sim, ela topa o encontro.

***

Em uma academia de artes marciais, vemos Bobbi Simmons treinando forte durante a noite. Só está ela, o faxineiro, de quem ela gosta MUITO e o ajuda diariamente, e a recepcionista, que começa a gritar.

Quando Bobbi vai olhar, tem 2 espectros com as injeções na mão para afetar pessoas e, automaticamente, aumentar o exército de espectros. Um deles consegue atingir o faxineiro, que vira o terceiro espectro no local. Bobbi chora de raiva... 

Bobbi fala para a recepcionista fugir e pedir ajuda, ela encara os 3 espectros.

Bobbi tenta correr para apagar as luzes, porém o espectro consegue acertá-la com um soco

O outro espectro vai pra cima tentando pisar na mão de Bobbi, que reage rapidamente pegando impulso e chutando a perna de apoio dele.

O terceiro espectro segura Bobbi por trás e a lança contra um aparelho da academia.

O primeiro espectro, aproveitando que Bobbi está caída, sobe em cima dela e começa a lhe aplicar socos.

Os espectros sobem em cima de Bobbi Simmons e estão tentando aplicar a injeção nela.

Mas, do além, vem um bastão em cima deles e eles se afastam.

Bobbi Morse aparece e vai em direção a Simmons.

Diz que ela é a dona da academia, mas esteve fora da cidade por um tempo e resolveu ir ver como as coisas estavam. Pergunta se está tudo bem e fala que agora são elas duas.

Bobbi vai pra cima de 2 espectros com seu bastão e destrói ambos, ela vira para Bobbi Simmons e diz:

“Esse é com você!”

Bobbi, com raiva e aliviada, vai pra cima do espectro e o derruba. Na sequência, ela pega uma barra de ferro e perfura sua barriga.

O espectro está no chão com uma barra de ferro em sua barriga.

Morse fica próximo, olhando e gostando do que vê.

Bobbi Simmons, com muito ódio, tira o ferro de sua barriga e empurra no pescoço do espectro, dizendo que ele vai se arrepender de ter feito o que fez com o seu amigo e promete ir atrás de quem está por trás de tudo.

Após Simmons derrotar o espectro, ela cai chorando, ajoelhada no chão. Morse vem consolá-la e diz que, infelizmente, ela não pode ficar no país, pois está resolvendo uns problemas do passado em outro continente, mas que ficou muito satisfeita em ver o potencial de Simmons.

Ela deixa a chave e diz para Bobbi Simmons que agora ela é a representante da academia. Morse diz que adoraria tomar um chopp com Simmons, porém tem que partir.

“Grata pela confiança, não será problema, meu bem, sei que você voltará logo e terá uma surpresa. Aí, saímos pra tomar umas na noite.”

Elas se abraçam e Simmons continua chorando.

***

Aisha chega no local combinado do encontro mas não vê ninguém lá... Ela está armada.

Fury chega com cara de assustado e apreensivo. Bianchi diz que nem acredita que é ele mesmo. Fury fala para ela se afastar e ela não entende, Deathlok aparece mirando os 2 e dizendo que mandará ambos para o inferno. Fury consegue jogar uma bomba de fumaça e Deathlok fica confuso, procurando eles.

Aisha atira nele, que não sente nada, mas perde os dois, que fogem do local.

Após correrem e se esconderem, Fury diz para Aisha que ele procura uma nova equipe e o passado de Aisha é fabuloso e pergunta se ela aceita trabalhar com ele para evitar todo o mal que está ao redor da terra.

“Claro que sim!”

Fury aperta a mão de Aisha e diz:

“Seus pais estão orgulhosos, onde quer que estejam.”

_***_

_Harvard - Laboratório de Ciências_

Louise Dineen se prepara para ministrar uma aula e, então, escuta um tumulto. Logo em seguida, pessoas entram no laboratório com uma pessoa que foi atingida pela injeção de espectro e está em processo de virar um... Elas pedem ajuda para Louise. O furo da injeção está jorrando um sangue roxo. 

Louise pega rapidamente um aparelho de hemograma em tempo real e verifica seu tipo sanguíneo. 

“Preciso urgentemente, de doadores do tipo A+.”

“Oi, me chamo John, eu sou desse tipo.”

“Oh, perfeito!! Senta aqui que vou fazer a coleta.”

Ela pega a agulha, olha para ele e diz:

“Você não tem medo de agulhas né?”

Mas sem nem esperar muito pela resposta, ela já inicia o procedimento.

A moça está quase morrendo.

“Pronto, já é suficiente.”

Rapidamente, Dr. Louise prepara a paciente e faz a transfusão de sangue para a moça.

A moça estava começando a transformação, mas com a transfusão de sangue parece que ela está voltando ao normal.

Muita gente em volta começa respirar aliviado, Louise está super nervosa.

A moça começa a ficar branca novamente, Louise consegue salvá-la com esse procedimento e todos que estão em volta começam a aplaudi-la.

Agora, mais aliviada vendo a recuperação da moça, Louise agradece ao rapaz que doou o sangue e pede que todos saiam do Laboratório, pois precisa fazer alguns exames na paciente.

Dr Louise Dineen salvou uma vida e tem o respeito de todos da universidade.

***

Deathlok volta para o templo dos demônios e diz que não conseguiu concluir a missão. Arkadi e Armarius ficam enfurecidos e dizem que Deathlok vai morrer, porém Mike Peterson implora por uma nova chance e diz que não vai fracassar. Os irmãos, então, resolvem dar uma nova e última chance a ele.

***

Ellie segue correndo para se esconder e um cara vem com o celular em cima de Smith, para filma-la. 

“Sai de perto, não venha com esse telefone pra cima de mim!!”

Ellie parte pra cima do rapaz e só ameaça tirar o celular dele que, com medo sai correndo, porém ele filmou bem próximo.

***

Natália chega em casa e nota que a janela está aberta. Acha estranho, mas não se importa muito.

Ela caminha pelo corredor, até chegar à cozinha, tira sua jaqueta e a jogo no chão, para em frente à despensa e pega uma garrafa de vodca. Abre, toma um gole, e procura seu maço de cigarros no bolso da calça. Pega o maço, tira um cigarro, pega o isqueiro, acende, tira um trago e solta um suspiro.

Um barulho acontece e Natalia, com o copo de vodca na mão, vai ver o que é. 

Um espectro aparece na sua frente

“Que merda é essa?”, diz Natalia antes de fechar os punhos, levando-os até o rosto, pronta para atacá-lo.

Natalia acerta o espectro, porém Deathlok aparece atrás dela e acerta sua cabeça fazendo Natalia desmaiar... Ele coloca Hayes no ombro e vai embora.

_ _

_A cena corta para essa imagem e com uma trilha baixa no fundo._

Ellie aparece em um beco escuro, tentando apagar o fogo de seu braço.

Louise em seu quarto super feliz que salvou uma vida, admirando o poster de Jemma Simmons.

Aisha, segurando o distintivo da S.H.I.E.L.D., pensando em seus pais.

Ella, seguindo rumo a Columbia e pensando em tudo que ocorreu na Times Square.

Bobbi Simmons em um bar bebendo e chorando a morte de seu amigo.

Megan lendo uma instrução que Fury deu a ela.

Natalia acorda em um local totalmente escuro e presa.

_Fim da trilha sonora_

_***_

Brent Palmer entra em seu edifício. Ele só consegue pensar no rosto de Ella, está com uma cara de satisfação.

Ele abre a porta de seu apartamento e dá de cara com Fury, sentado no sofá com um copo de uísque na mão e sorrindo pra ele, fazendo com que Brent se desespere.

_***_

_Fim de episódio_


	3. Episódio 02 - Recrutamento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elenco:  
Bruna: Megan Foster - Humana - Espiã.  
Júlia: Aisha Bianchi - Humana - Espiã.  
Gleyce: Dra. Louise Dineen - Humana - Cientista: Bióloga.  
Hewerton: Dr. Brett Palmer - Humano - Cientista: Engenheiro.  
Cay: Bobbi Simmons - Humana - Lutadora.  
Taamy: Natalia Hayes - Humana - Lutadora.  
Joana: Ella Knightley - Inumana - Poder: telecinese.  
Tânia: Ellie Smith - Inumana - Poder: pirocinese.
> 
> Roteiro e narração:  
Diego
> 
> Fichas: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954591/chapters/49820966

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episodio 02, jogado em 01 de setembro de 2019.

O episódio começa com uma escuridão e nela está Natália Hayes falando no celular. Deathlok aparece e toma o aparelho dela com raiva e pergunta com quem ela estava falando, porém, Natália apenas encara Mike

Nergal aparece e pergunta o que a moça tem para oferecer. Deathlok responde que ela odeia americanos e é uma ótima máquina ofensiva. Natália então olha com uma cara mais aberta para eles. O demônio pergunta para ela se ela toparia qualquer coisa para ajudá-los.

“Se for pra me vingar desse povo, eu sou o que você quiser.”

Nergal manda soltá-la e vai embora. Deathlok abre a prisão e diz que Natália irá ajudá-lo a matar todos que forem contra eles. Na sequência, Mike pergunta com quem ela estava falando no celular. 

“Só pedindo ajuda de um amigo russo na iniciativa de um plano.”

Deathlok da uma risada para Natalia e diz que ela fez a escolha certa, ambos se preparam para ir a caça.

***

Brent Palmer está assustado com Fury sentado em sua casa, e ainda lembrando do acontecido na Times Square. 

“Grande Brent Palmer! Imagino que já me conheça. Andei vendo uns históricos que ainda possuía da antiga SHIELD na área de engenharia e fiquei surpreso. Você vem comigo, ok?”

“Aaaaah.... Ir com você? Pra onde exatamente?”

Um barulho do lado de fora do apartamento acontece e deixa Brent assustado.

Brent corre até a porta para ver o que está acontecendo, através do olho mágico. 

Na sequência, 02 espectros metem o pé na porta e entram na casa de Palmer, atingindo-o em cheio bem no rosto. Fury toma um gole de uísque e olha para Brent com uma cara irônica, Brent grita muito assustado e Fury pergunta:

“Você vem comigo ou não?”

Ainda um pouco tonto da pancada, Brent passa a mão no nariz e responde:

“Sim, vou com você.”

“Boa escolha, garoto!”

Os espectros estão indo na direção de ambos; e então Fury chama:

“Meninas…”

Megan e Aisha aparecem de dentro da casa já afastando os espectros de perto deles e se preparam para lutar.

O primeiro espectro vai pra cima de Aisha que desvia facilmente e o derruba no chão.

Espectro vai com força tentando acertar uma joelhada em Megan, que contra ataca usando a força, girando e na sequência chutando sua barriga.

Aisha vai por cima e começa a aplicar vários socos no espectro, que fica grogue.

Megan começa a desfilar suas habilidades, ela pula encaixando suas pernas no pescoço do espectros e em sequência dá uma cambalhota para trás e fazendo força com suas pernas para levá-lo ao chão brutalmente.

O espectro tenta pegar sua injeção para aplicar em Aisha, mas ela é mais rápida. Aplica vários socos nele e o deixa quase morto.

Megan começa a chutar a cabeça do espectro diversas vezes fazendo com que ele fique praticamente morto.

Brent e Fury, que sorri para o jovem engenheiro, estão só olhando o combate.

Aisha mostra violência e começa a aplicar vários socos, fazendo com que o espectro quase morra, ele começa a soltar uma gosma roxa pelo corpo.

Brent coloca as mãos na cabeça, assustado e preocupado porque estão quebrando sua casa toda; seu nariz sangra.

Megan continua dando show. Dessa vez ela segura o espectro pelo pescoço com as mãos e gira, quebrando-o sem dó.

Fury observa a gosma roxa e pede para pararem, ele entrega uma arma na mão de Brent e diz para Palmer fazer pela sua casa. 

Brent segura a arma, analisa e dispara contra um dos espectros, Fury então pergunta se ele ficou com pena do outro.

“Pena de que? Essas coisas nem devem ser humanas.”

Dito isso, Brent mira no outro espectro e dispara contra sua cabeça.

“Talvez você ainda vá aprender o que é certo ou errado, mas fez um bom trabalho por hoje. Tenho bastante coisas para você.”

Após quebrarem a toda a casa de Brent, Fury diz, rindo:

“Parece que você vai precisar de outro lugar para ficar.”

***

Nos noticiários, só aparece o vídeo de Ellie Smith pegando fogo, um rapaz vendeu para o New York Times e é o assunto do momento nos EUA.

Ellie está em um beco quase controlando seu fogo, porém aparece uma gangue de 04 caras e dizem que é a menina do noticiário, e que se eles capturarem ela vão ficar ricos; então cercam Ellie. 

“Eu não quero machucar ninguém, saiam daqui... Vai ser melhor pra todos”, diz Ellie, tentando acalmá-los.

Porém o primeiro cara, sem querer saber de conversa, acerta um soco em sua boca.

“Já que não tenho escolha... “

O segundo tenta acertar uma joelhada, porém, Ellie cria um escudo de fogo e o joga longe. Os outros 03 ficam assustados.

O outro vai correndo pra cima de Ellie com uma corrente, a esquentadinha, porém, tem a mesma ideia. Ela cria uma corrente de fogo e lança contra a dele, fazendo com que ele queime a mão e solte.

Ellie perdeu a paciência, ela pega uma barra de ferro usa seu poder para esquentá-la e atinge a barriga fazendo com que ele caia no chão com muita dor.

O primeiro cara pega uma tampa de lixo e tenta acertar Ellie.

“Eu já falei que não quero machucar ninguém, mas não vou ficar parada sem me defender!”

Com a barra de ferro ainda em mãos, Ellie defende-se da pancada, jogando a tampa para o lado e, na sequência, acerta a perna de seu oponente com a barra, o derrubando.

“Não vou ficar comprando briga a toa com quem não vale a pena. Se me atacarem, vou continuar me defendendo, mas não quero continuar com isso... Acho que já deu pra perceberem o que posso fazer. Melhor irem embora, antes que as coisas esquentem mais.” 

Ao dizer isso, Ellie começa a ficar em chamas, fazendo com que beco fique muito iluminado com chamas de fogo. Muita gente começa a gritar e correr assustados, helicópteros e a polícia está a caminho do local. 

Um dos caras tenta ir contra o fogo e segurar Ellie.

“Merda... Tudo que eu não precisava agora!!”

Vendo que não devia ter chamado tanta atenção, mas não tendo muita rota de fuga, Ellie deixa o fogo concentrar em outro escudo de força para afastar o cara que se aproximou.

Ellie cria um escudo de fogo para afastar o cara e o mata.

Os outros não conseguem continuar e vão embora com medo de Ellie.

Deathlok diz que sentiu uma energia poderosa e diferente vindo de onde está Ellie. Ele manda Natália ir atrás.

A polícia dos Estados Unidos segue atrás de Ellie Smith.

Ellie tenta manipular seu fogo da melhor forma, porém, ela ainda não tem controle e ao tentar esquentar um hidrante ela acaba usando uma chama absurda e causando uma explosão. Os policiais chegam ao local.

Dois carros cercam Ellie. 04 policiais se protegendo na porta do veículo e com a arma apontada mandam Ellie se render.

Ellie mais uma vez tenta usar seu poder para ofuscar os polícias, porém novamente sem sucesso. Os polícias assustados estão com o dedo no gatilho para atirar em Ellie.

Natalia chega armada no local e olha a cena. Aponta as duas pistolas na cabeça de dois policiais e atira.

Os outros dois policiais se viram para olhar o que aconteceu. Ellie aproveita a distração e corre para fugir, ela tenta se concentrar para diminuir seu fogo e consegue 60%.

Natália se distrai olhando Ellie correr e erra o alvo. Na sequência, os policiais vão pra cima.

O policial atira em Natalia, que rola para o lado e devolve uma bala na barriga do mesmo. 

Natalia ainda pensando em como deixou Ellie escapar, não consegue executar seu movimento e acaba levando um tiro na direção da barriga e cai no chão. Porém Natália estava usando colete à prova de balas. 

Ainda sentindo o impacto na barriga, Natalia consegue virar uma cambalhota para trás e, sem piedade, atira na cabeça do policial. Em seguida ela sai irritada do local.

***

Fury, Megan, Aisha e Brent estão em um bar conversando e Fury diz que é só o início de uma equipe para combater tudo que está por vir.

No bar, vem a reportagem sobre Ellie, que ela fez mais 04 vítimas em um beco e segue foragida. Fury percebe toda a situação e diz que a equipe precisa encontrá-la antes que algo de muito ruim aconteça. Fury também resolve fazer um pedido para Palmer:

“Enquanto cuidamos disso, preciso que nosso engenheiro escolha e arrume um local para criarmos nossa base secreta, você tem algo em mente Brent?”

“Bom... podemos nos instalar no subterrâneo da cidade, onde funcionava a antiga SHIELD. Eu só não sei sua localização exata, se é que ainda da para aproveitar algo de lá.”

“É uma ideia razoável. Posso te levar até lá e você me diz se consegue reconstruir algo, ok?”

“Ok.”

Os 04 fazem um brinde a uma nova equipe que pode estar surgindo

***

Zevon diz para Arkadi e Armarius que ele está entediado e vai se divertir um pouco pela cidade.

***

Louise chega em seu espaço de análises em sua casa e tira uma caixa do armário... Ela abre, e lá tem uma amostra que ela pegou sem ninguém perceber da energia que estava infectando a moça na universidade. Ela começa a tentar entender o que é aquilo. A energia está "viva" e começa a se movimentar lentamente.

Ela, então, coleta uma alíquota e observa ao microscópio. 

A energia aumenta seu ritmo e Louise ainda não consegue descobrir do que se trata. Assustada tenta guardar a energia novamente, porém uma fumaça roxa começa a sair e entra pelo nariz de Louise que, por fim, fecha a energia, mas se sente mal por alguns segundos.

Dois espectros passando próximo à casa de Louise sentem que tem uma energia demoníaca no local e vão em direção à residência de Dineen.

Louise chega até a janela e vê dois espectros entrando em seu portão, rapidamente vai até sua escrivaninha e ativa um campo elétrico, porém isso não vai segurá-los por muito tempo. 

Uma fumaça roxa começa a sair do Nariz de Louise que fica tonta, mas volta ao normal. 

Louise resolve pegar uma lâmpada e colocar próximo ao nariz, rapidamente faz efeito e a fumaça some de Dineen que parece voltar ao normal, mas sem saber se terá problemas futuro.

Os espectros conseguem romper o campo e vão em direção a sua casa, Louise prepara uma combinação de reagentes de análises criando um efeito super luminoso e atira na direção dos espectros que não resistem e se vão. 

Após isso, Louise se olha no espelho e nota olheiras que nunca teve.

***

Bobbi Simmons aparece fechando a academia, de óculos escuros e mochila... Ela vai atrás de vingança.

O presidente dos Estados Unidos aparece dando uma coletiva explicando para toda a população não sair de casa nos próximos dias porque o país está enfrentando problemas jamais vistos. A tevê mostra cenas de Espectros destruindo tudo e infectando pessoas. Ele diz que a polícia vai fazer o máximo para controlar a situação.

***

Deathlok chega a NY, procurando algo em especial

Deathlok está andando e olhando o caos. Ella, que desistiu de seguir seu rumo para tentar ajudar quem precisa, está do outro lado da Rua. Deathlok percebe Ella e vai em sua direção, que finge não perceber e apressa o passo na direção oposta.

Deathlok grita para Ella e diz que se não parar ele vai atirar. Ella para e se vira assustada, olhando para ele com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Ergue as mãos, e se prepara para usar seus poderes.

“Me desculpe! Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, eu só estou com medo!”

Deathlok, com ela na mira, pergunta porque acelerou o passo quando olhou. Com uma lágrima escorrendo, Ella diz: 

“Eu sou uma mulher, sozinha, em Nova York. Se um homem que eu não conheço vem atrás de mim, é claro que eu sinto medo.” Nisso, Ella começa a tremer com a força de seus poderes, mas deixa Deathlock acreditar que não passa de medo.

Deathlok fica de desconfiado de Ella, que começa a tremer, e então ele ordena um espectro que estava próximo a transforme com a sua injeção.

Com um grito, Ella usa seus poderes de repulsão para fazer o espectro derrubar a siringa, depois olha para ele e para Deathlok, fingindo não ter entendido o que aconteceu. Derrama mais uma lágrima:

“O que está acontecendo? Por favor, me deixe em paz! Por Favor…”

Deathlok, confuso, diz que não entende como isso aconteceu, então ele próprio pega a seringa e vai até Ella, que usa novamente seu poder de repulsão para atirar o espectro em Deathlok. Grita novamente. Olha para uma janela atrás dela, como se eu tivesse notado algo ou alguém e questiona:

“Quem fez isso? Quem está aí?”

Ella tenta novamente usar seu poder sem que ninguém perceba mas dessa vez foi sem sucesso, por estar nervosa, sua ação fugiu do controle e o espectro voou para longe, Deathlok então puxou a arma e está apontada para ela. Ainda com as mãos erguidas, ela se vira para Deathlok e usa a respulsão para derrubar a arma.

“Olha só, eu não quero problemas, ok? Eu não vou interferir na sua... Missão. E você me deixa em paz.”

Mike, então, fica muito confuso e diz que precisa dela, ele a convida para fazer parte de seu time.

“Time? Como assim time?”

“Meu time para dominar o mundo.”

“Dominar o mundo? Pra que eu iria querer dominar o mundo? Olha, eu não posso te ajudar, ok? Eu sou só uma garota, tentando seguir a própria vida! Eu estou aqui pra conseguir meu MBA, não pra me juntar à sua seita, cara…”

Deathlok se irrita e pede para dois espectros segurarem Ella para ele aplicar a injeção e ter Ella em seu time.

“Você é louco!”

Ao dizer isso, Ella usa mais uma vez seu poder de repulsão para atirar os dois espectros contra a parede.

Deathlok então vai pra cima de Ella com uma joelhada e a seringa em mãos, mas Ella mais uma vez se dá melhor. Ela segura a mão de Deathlok e com a outra mão ela acerta seu cotovelo. 

Ella gira rapidamente para as costas de Deathlok e torce seu braço, chutando o joelho fazendo com que ele caia no chão. 

Um portal demoníaco se abre e Zevon aparece.

Ele caminha na direção de Ella e Deathlok.

Assustada, Ella solta Deathlock e caminha de costas, se afastando de Zevon. 

Zevon chega perto de Deathlok, que segue caído, ele se prepara para usar seu punho do inferno, Ella, com muito medo, tenta usar seu poder mas ela não consegue, acaba caindo no chão. 

Zevon se prepara para aplicar seu punho do inferno, mas acaba sendo atrapalhado por tiros que batem em sua armadura e cai no chão, ele se vira para ver o que é.

Fury e Brent estão atirando nele enquanto Megan e Aisha o cercam em posição de luta. 

Ele abre o seu portal demoníaco com Deathlok e diz que matará um por um, mas quando ele quiser, em seu tempo, e vai embora.

Todos ficam muito espantados com o que acabaram de ver.

***

Ellie está caída no chão, com alguns ferimentos, e ainda com fogo em seu corpo. Ela está atrás de um carro e escuta passos. Ao tentar se levantar, dá de cara com Natália.

***

**Fim do episódio.**


End file.
